Kimagure Ni
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: It started with a simple act of mercy, after a great deal of sin. But when she asked him why, why he had chosen her after destroying all but one tie of blood, he said it was simply 'on a whim'. -ItaHina-
1. Jihi no katannakoui

**

* * *

**

Kimagure Ni

_On A Whim_

-o- **Ichi **-o-

**_Jihi no katannakoui_**

_A Simple Act Of Mercy_

* * *

His steps were quick, but lacked his usual stealth as he trudged down the familiar road. At the end of this road, were the gates of Konoha, and beyond that, his future.

He still couldn't believe he'd done it, yet forced his mask of indifference to stay in place. He could think things over later, it was dangerous now. He had to move quickly, yet not draw suspicion. He had to remain calm.

He stopped suddenly, at the sound of hurried footsteps. They were far too light to be an adult, yet the pace was frantic, desperate. He could taste the fear in the air before the source even came close and was surprised when something crashed into his side.

"G-gomenasai, gomenasai!"

Looking down he saw it was a child, a girl. She was small, yet seemed around his little brother's age. He ignored the pang in his heart when she looked up at him, wide innocent eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"You shouldn't be out this late at night, it's not safe," he said to her, his voice bland, almost bored to his own ears. She shook her head frantically, making her short dark locks sway. "No?" he questioned, not understanding her.

"I-it's not s-safe b-b-back there," she whispered, clearly frightened.

He didn't have time for this, he had to leave before they found him.

"Why?" he asked. He noticed her shiver, and a small hand went to her cheek for a moment.

"O-t-tousama… He-he's angry…" she stammered. Another pang.

"I'm sure it's not…" but he was cut off when she suddenly clutched his pant leg, her small fingers grasping it tightly.

"Y-you don't un-understand! O-o-otousama is r-really a-angry!" she cried, looking up at him desperately. Didn't he know what it meant when her father was angry?! Didn't he know? He bent down to try and calm her, he needed to leave, he couldn't stay here. But his words were lost when he finally took a good look at her face. A dark bruise was starting to form along the left side of her face, starting from her temple, darkening around her left eye, and spreading down, along her small jaw. She'd been hit, and pretty hard at that.

"What happened to you?" he asked and her bottom lip quivered, the tears spilling out leaving silver tracks down her face.

"Otousama is angry," she mumbled.

_"HINATA!"_

She flinched violently at the shout and pressed herself against his leg, as though wishing she could melt into him and hide. His hands wrapped around hers to pry them from him, but he was stopped when he noticed the small bruises among her arms. Jyuuken attacks no doubt. He knew she was a Hyuuga, but this treatment was extremely rough. He'd seen Hyuuga children before, but none were in this state.

_"HINATA!"_

And this girl was the heiress if he wasn't mistaken, so why on earth was she covered in so many bruises. Wasn't she supposed to be protected?

"P-please," she begged, her face pressed into his leg. "P-p-please d-don't let the b-bad men take m-me to O-t-t-tousama!"

He had to leave! He couldn't let anyone see him!

"There you are you little brat," a man said heading towards them. He had the traditional Hyuuga eyes and dark hair, but seemed to be a branch member, though his forehead was covered. Without hesitation, he grabbed hold of the back of her shirt and practically ripped her from his leg. "My apologies Itachi-san, the little rat ran away."

"Onegai!" Hinata half screamed but was slapped and fell silent, tears coursing down her face.

"Off on a mission?" the Hyuuga asked, yanking on the small girls arm when she struggled too hard and ignoring her small whimpers.

"Yes," Itachi replied, glancing down at the near hysteric girl. Catching his gaze the Hyuuga smirked.

"Little Hinata-sama's going to get a thrashing for running away," the branch member said, he almost sounded smug. It was sickening.

"I see," Itachi replied. Hinata had slumped now and was hanging from her arm. She was still sniffling but seemed to have given up her attempts of escape.

"We'll leave you to your mission," the Hyuuga said, and with a sharp tug almost dislocated the young girls shoulder. "Come along brat, you've got a punishment to receive."

"Hyuuga," Itachi said, catching the man's attention. The Hyuuga didn't have time to react before Itachi's eyes had turned red. Hinata screamed when she felt the grip loosen on her arm, her eyes wide from the slice and thud as the branch members head fell to the floor. She quickly stumbled away from the bloody mess, trembling at the gore.

"I-i-itachi-sama?" she stuttered out, remembering how the branch member had called him.

"Go to a teacher and explain your abuse, they should be able to help you," Itachi said, sheathing his bloodstained katana.

"C-can't I go with y-you?" she asked stepping around the corpse to grasp his pant leg again.

"Where I'm going isn't a place for little girls," he said in monotone looking down at her with his Sharingan still activated. "You'd die there."

"I-I'll d-die if I s-stay here," Hinata said, catching him off guard.

"_DON'T KILL ME!!"_

He'd already shown mercy that night, by sparing the life of his beloved little brother. But looking down at her, she wore the same look as Sasuke, a desperate pleading fear for their life. And he knew she was right, if he left her she would be killed, and by her own father no less.

* * *

"Ah, finally back from seeing the Hokage and Danzou--Hm? What in the world have you got there Itachi?"

"She's coming with us Madara," Itachi said simply as she peered at the other Uchiha from behind Itachi's leg.

"You're taking the Hyuuga _heiress_ with you to the Akatsuki?" Madara said.

"Yes."

"She'll die within a week, and that's if she's lucky," Madara said folding his arms.

"She's aware."

"And she's still coming?" Madara said, glancing down at the young girl. She shrunk behind Itachi a little more, but didn't avert her gaze. Madara let out what seemed to be cross between a sigh and a huff. "Fine, bring her along. If she survives, a pure-blooded Hyuuga could be of use. But you can train her, because I most certainly am not going to do it." He turned and began walking, continuing further from Konoha. Itachi followed and Hinata scurried close behind him. When they started moving quicker, Itachi picked the small girl up and carried her.

'_I hope there's a lion hidden within the meek little lamb,'_ Itachi thought as she curled close to him, small hands gripping his ANBU chest plate. _'Because the Akatsuki is full of hungry wolves ready to tear you to pieces.'_

_"Otousan! Okaasan! Oniisan! ONIISAN!! OTOUSAN AND OKAASAN!! How come!? NANDE?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!!"_

_"AGAAAHHH!! YAMERO ONIISAN!! I'M NOT SEEING THIS!!! NANDE?! ...Oniisan IIIEEEEE!!!! YAMERO ONIISAN!! OTOUSAN AND OKAASAN!! AGAAAAAH!!"_

"I-itachi-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Did... Did s-someone hurt you t-too?" she said quietly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Y-you're crying."


	2. No Soui Ten

* * *

**Kimagure Ni**

_On A Whim_

-o- **Ni **-o-

**No Soui Ten**

_The Differences_

* * *

It soon became apparent, that the girl lacked the aggressive drive of a shinobi. She was as timid as a young rabbit, hesitant, wary and cautious. Though being alert and thinking through ones actions was important to hesitate, to be afraid, she may as well walk through a dark forest in neon colours and shout "Oi enemy ninja, feel like murdering me?"

Opposing what Madara had said, she survived the first week and the second. Soon a month passed and she was still alive, somewhat settled into her new world; her world that revolved around Uchiha Itachi, newly registered missing-nin and S-classed criminal. She followed his orders as if they were law and when not told what to do, she shuffled along silently behind him or stayed in her room. She was uneasy around the few other members she had met, though to her relief the man known as 'Madara' had all but disappeared.

Itachi had been assigned a partner. A frightening giant man, that was less of a man and more of a shark hybrid. His skin was a pale blue, like a corpse somewhat, but with a deeper colour. His eyes were small dark and beady, a sneaky look about them. Gills were upon his strong cheekbones but what frightened Hinata most (apart from his alarming size) were the jagged razor sharp teeth that he bared in a cruel smile. His hair was close to the colour of hers, but held up by his hitai-ate in a windswept way. From what she had heard, he was from Kirigakure no sato and one of a group of seven swordsmen.

That was the way she survived. She observed, she listened and she followed Itachi's orders. When he would train her (which was frequently) she knew without a doubt he was disappointed in her. He had no problem with her Jyuuken-style attacks and her fledgling Byakugan wasn't mature enough to be used properly. It was that disappointment that made her worse.

The Uchiha wasn't sure on how to approach the problem at hand. He brought her with him as an act of mercy, and because she'd reminded him of his little brother. It was odd how they were so completely different, like light and day, fire and water. While his brother became angry and more determined when he couldn't do something, she lost confidence in herself. He daren't try and anger her, or shout at her to try and spike some resistance for h knew it would lead to withdrawal and sensing weakness one of the Akatsuki would kill her just to be rid of her miserable existence.

Would it have been kinder just to kill her? This false hope seemed to be destroying her emotionally as it was.

"Why do you waste your time on little nezumi eh?" Kisame asked, sitting by a tree and watching them train, or in other words, Itachi sidestep and Hinata trying hopeless attacks. Mouse. That's what he'd currently nicknamed her. He sometimes referred to her as 'Usagi' as whenever he got too close she would jump away from him like a startled rabbit. She may have to change her name until she's old enough to defend herself somewhat, but was there really any point with those giveaway eyes? Still, she seemed unwanted and there were many Hyuuga. But the heiress? "It's been a month and there's no improvement, hell I'd say she's getting _worse_."

As expected, Hinata's movements started to become clumsier and she felt the familiar sting of embarrassment and disappointment. Just like Otousama, they were disappointed in her.

"Focus," Itachi said, pushing her back and making her stumble. And just like Otousama she was letting them down. It was hard, from when she could walk she was being taught Jyuuken and Hyuuga techniques and now she was being taught Gouken and all kinds of different things.

"You got patience I'll give you that," Kisame snorted. She couldn't let them down or they'd leave her, abandon her and her last shot at life would disappear like smoke in the wind. Her determination sparked. This was her last chance, every moment was a fight for survival, a need for improvement and she couldn't let it slip through her fingers.

'_Something is forcing her to improve,'_ Itachi thought, easily blocking her tiny hands and feet. _'Survival instinct. She's slowly moving faster, her attacks getting sharper.'_ The soft glow of chakra flared on her fingertip as though she had caught a firefly and in a courageous act, she thrust her finger into a point in Itachi's calf.

"Oh?" Kisame said, noticing the Chakra spike. Hinata's small sense of pride immediately slithered away as fear coiled her insides. What if he got mad at her for it? What if…? What if?!

"Hinata," Itachi said looking down at her. She looked up hesitantly, with wide doe like eyes. Questioning and worried, wondering if she had done wrong. "Good, I want to see that determination constantly."

The swelling feeling in her chest was indescribable. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly's wing and her cheeks felt pinched as a smile broke out on her face.

"Hai Itachi-sama!"

And the Uchiha continued to learn the differences between the Hyuuga heiress and his younger brother. While Sasuke worked to prove he was as good as his older brother (yet hoped to prove he would be better) Hinata worked to gain respect and praise, to do things right. While Sasuke became determined when he did things wrong, Hinata became determined when she did things right. While the young Uchiha became bored easily of one technique once he'd mastered it, Hinata went over and over it desperate to improve and perfect it.

Maybe it was not how she was alike to his brother that had caught his eye, maybe it was how _different_ they were.


End file.
